On The Job
by KH Pwns My Soul
Summary: Roxas is horny at work and Axel is the delivery boy. They better hope not to break any company property!


* * *

**.On the Job.**

WARNING! RATED: M+XXX+ Turn back now if you are under the age of… 30. Just to be safe. Mostly for later chapters though XD

Summary: Roxas is horny at work, and Axel's the delivery boy. They better be careful not to break any company property!

KH, AkuRoku, RikuSora, A bit of backstory, Lots of Gay Sex, Humor, Fluff, yadda… yadda…Two parts because I said so.

Feel free to flame if you want, I'll just lock your closet. Oh, and if you're looking for shy maidenly underage virgin Roxas I'd go to somewhere else. XD

A/N: Wanted to write a seriously smutty AkuRoku. So here we go. I guess it could loosely count as a One Shot.. (bwahahaha ;) ) Unfortunately I was born with girly parts so the mechanics may be a bit off. But I did a lot of research (drool) so I hope that it's all mainly correct. If you have anything to add or critique feel free.

Uh.. And all people depicted in this are most definitely over the age of 80. Say no to underage slash! /sarcasm

Dedicated to smilenlaugh4vr who writes amazing fanfics (go go go read) and has an October birthday. Because October is when all seriously awesome people are born. This is to tide her over until she pics something for her very own fic. XD Enjoy everyone!

* * *

**.Part 1.**

**.When Life Gives You Lemons You Shout Fuck YES!.**

The sun was streaming in through the windows and Roxas sighed, trying to roll over, to hide from its brightness. But there was really no use; the room was a four wall box, three of them filled with windows.

"One day… blinds."

Giving up on sleep Roxas rolled undignified out of bed and onto the floor. He had no idea why he did this, since every time the same thing happened. Pain. Landing on a rather sensitive man-part Roxas grimaced. Sleeping nude was the only way he could get comfortable, but crushing his balls every morning couldn't be a good thing.

"Not like I'm doin' anything with 'em," he muttered under his breath, massaging his poor abused parts. As he stood and began getting ready for the day he reflected on exactly just how much _none _was. It wasn't very much at all. In fact it was… none.

"How much sex have you had recently?" He mock asked himself as he pulled on his work clothes. "Why, now that I think about it…that would be… _none._"

Now, Roxas was in no way a whore, no no. And neither was he a nymphomaniac. But everyone has their limits. And, it seemed, his was right around the four month mark. Really, most people would call that saintly. And those same most people would immediately drag out a hundred and hit the sack with the nearest demimonde but no. Roxas had to go and have things like _morals _and needing to have _emotional _connection with the person of whom he was sleeping with. It also didn't help his standards were incredibly high. All and all, he was a hopeless case.

It was still a bit too early for his part time job at the local bar-and-club but there was nothing for him at his apartment. Except his thoughts. And lately those had been far too dirty for him to keep track of.

"Really, I feel like some hormone rolled teen." Roxas sighed in disgust and lightly slapped his palms against his cheeks to shake it off. Just because he hadn't been nailed in a couple of months shouldn't reduce him to a horny pig. He was an adult for God's sake!

Sliding into his car he made his way towards his work knowing his boss wouldn't give a shit if he clocked in early. He decided even if Sora had a problem with it, he could just. Deal.

…

The hula girl secured to his dashboard pelvic-thrusted the shit out of the air in time with the beat. Music blasting out the open pocket doors of his delivery van Axel screamed along with the lyrics.

"Down beyond these city streets through gutters filled with black debris, in alleys void of any light where nameless things live out of sight. Down through the scrapers of the sky past neon words glowing all night. Echoes by names between each car, are you happy where you are? Blind to this impending **FATE**. We let the world carry our **WEIGHT**. It's back breaks with every mile but we all live in denial!"

Punctuating each shouted word with a slam against his steering wheel Axel looked down at the next name on his list. It was that new bar-slash-club that his friends had all been trying to get him to go to.

" 'Screamer's', eh?" He chuckled as he guided the bass-thumping delivery van back out into traffic, pretending to ignore the sedan he had cut off/nearly crashed into. "This should be interesting."

…

He couldn't take it anymore; Roxas was most definitely going out of his mind. Every time he turned around a little voice in his head screamed "Sex! Sex! Sex!" in a high pitch whine that sounded more like a moan then anything else.

"I thought I was supposed to get an angel too," He muttered, trying to keep his imagination from running off with him.

The fact that his boss was drop dead gorgeous didn't help him in the slightest. Or the fact that he had walked into the steamiest fuck-fest he had encountered in a while upon arrival. The universe was out to get him.

_Flicking his car keys and wallet behind the bar Roxas made his way towards the back room to tell his boss that he was clocking in early. Rounding the corner he stopped dead in his tracks at the threshold of his boss's office. _

_His boss had been pinned against the wall by what looked to be a sex-god in disguise. If naked counted as a disguise. Bright red nail marks ran along the stranger's-_

"_OH GOD! Oh fuck!!Riku-!"_

_-ran along Riku's back, obviously new. The so-blond-it-was-silver haired sex god had his hands cupped under his boss's ass; Sora's legs thrown over Riku's arms in quite a flexible feat. Each passionate thrust, and Roxas had no doubt about the passion-decibels don't lie, shoved Sora's knees against his own chest and his eyes back into his head. Roxas could really only see a third of Riku's body, but judging by the already bruising marks on Sora's neck Riku was a demon-sex-god, intent on sucking out his poor boss's soul through his neck. It was equally obvious that Sora was trying to fend Riku off by pulling his hair and screaming "Harde-…._

_Realizing that he was, at that exact moment, standing with a hard on the size of a football field from watching his boss get it on Roxas quickly retreated to the safety of the front of the club, groans following him the whole way. _

It had taken all the acting ability Roxas could scrounge up when Sora had emerged from his office a while later. A _long_ while later. Seriously, what the fuck had they been doing in there for over an _hour?_ Was that even physically possible? The blush on Sora's face as Riku emerged only moments later, in a state of semi undress, had almost made it all worth it. Almost. Roxas was pretty positive he'd never get rid of those images.

"Oh! Hey- um- Roxas." His boss stammered once Sora had realized he was there. "You're early."

His boss's friend had quickly ducked back behind the corner to finish dressing, and Roxas pretended not to notice. Why did his boss have to be hot? And gay? And have hot gay friends? It made life for poor Roxas really hard.

"Yeah, thought I'd clock in a few extra."

"Ah, no biggy, no biggy." Sora replied absently, his eyes continuously darting towards the corner. "Hey, Rox, I've got to take Mr.-uh-Smith to a, um, to a club owners-uh- conference so we're not going to be open tonight. You think you can close down? I'll still pay you for a full shift."

_Smith? _Roxas thought incredulously. Really, his boss needed to learn how to lie. But Roxas took pity on the poor man and nodded stupidly. "Sure thing, boss."

Riku emerged from around the corner as Sora grinned graciously. "Thanks man. See ya'." Sora gave a quick wave as the couple beat a hasty retreat out of the club. Roxas managed to keep his laughter to himself until they were both out the door, though if it was himself of them he was laughing at he didn't know.

"Really, my life's pathetic," he sighed as he began to put away the supplies he had been readying for the night. "Sunken to the low of getting my kicks by watching my boss have sex."

PZZZT. PZZZT.

Roxas turned questioningly towards the delivery entrance as the doorbell buzzed. Was there supposed to be a delivery today? Leave it to Sora to miss mentioning the finer details. As it turned out _finer_ was hardly an adequate description. Roxas pulled open the back door to the bar to find a harmless looking delivery truck, someone shuffling around in the back. So there _had _been a delivery scheduled for today. He hoped it wasn't too much stuff, the back room was already packed as it was. Looking around he tried to find a place where… whatever it was, could go. Spotting a slightly empty corner he turned back towards the truck. "You can put the stuff over he-"

Axel sighed as he rang the doorbell… once… twice… Before giving up and heading to the back of his truck. Throwing up the garage like door Axel climbed into the mostly empty delivery truck. This was the last stop of his for the day, and it looked like they were only getting a few packages. He grunted a little as he hefted the boxes into his arms and jumped down out of his truck. Turning towards the back door of Screamer's he noticed it was open and walked through the threshold. "Hey, where do you want thes-"

Roxas and Axel both noticed each other at exactly the same moment in time. The results were comical at the least, but more along the lines of seriously sexy.

Axel's mouth nearly hit the floor, along with the packages. Doing a sort of side stepping jig to keep the boxes aloft he whistled inside his mind. When he had made the crack about finding some kink at Screamer's he had merely been joking. But maybe…? He shook his head slightly, glancing back at the petite blonde looking seductive in a black bartending apron. It had to be a sin to turn such an unflattering garment into a droolable outfit. It helped he was just Axel's type. Small, without being child-like. Toned, but not muscular. And with the biggest baby-blues he'd ever seen in his life. The only hiccup in his immediate plan of seduction was the fact that this guy didn't look like a one-time-in-the-sack type. Pity, since he nearly oozed sensuously gay vibes.

Upon turning Roxas came face to face with the second sex-god of the day and he nearly melted into a puddle of "take-me" right there. This guy was fucking gorgeous, way more so then his boss's tumble had been. He was tall, so tall Roxas knew even with his spiked hair he wouldn't be able to make it to this man's chin. Tall, and lean. Slender arms jutted out of a tight black tee, hugging the contours of a well sculpted chest. Eyes moving lower Roxas gazed hungrily at the bottoms of at least a four-pack definition. Lower on Roxas's eyes went, finding hips jutting out of the top of low slung jeans. Roxas shuddered a little. If those jeans were any lower he would know just how long and lanky his new delivery sex pot was. Yanking his eyes from such a dangerous place Roxas started as his eyes locked with the strangers. And, God, what eyes they were. He felt a sort of searing in his very soul as he drowned in those bright green pools. He was breathless, and enthralled, his heart pounding against his chest. Roxas was positive he had never been this physically attracted to another person as much as he had this man.

"Yo-You can just put those over here." He gulped, blushing at his stammer and waving vaguely as he looked away. What an idiot he must look! And he was an idiot, drooling over the delivery man. Good gracious. One thing was for sure, he was definitely glad for the apron, which hid the delivery guy's effects on his libido.

At the stammer one delicate red eyebrow shot up into a fine arch. There were only so many reasons that people stuttered, and somehow he was sure this man didn't have any medical or confidence issues. That only left… Embarrassing arousal? Axel surely hoped so. He had always been aware of his good looks but for some reason he felt decidedly flattered at the thought this bartender was getting hot-n-bothered just looking at him. Perhaps it was because he was having the exact same effect on Axel. A quirky smile lit up his face, and his eyes danced as he moved to drop the boxes into the corner.

Roxas couldn't help it, he stared. God had certainly taken his precious time constructing this guy's front, but that didn't mean he had let the backside suffer. Oh jeeze, he had a fabulous ass. As the man straightened from depositing the boxed into the corner Roxas tore his gaze away and pretended to be looking around the storage room. He could feel a deep blush staining his cheeks and hoped the miserable lighting did a well enough job hiding it. Roxas didn't want this guy to feel uncomfortable just because he was some sex starved loony.

Axel straightened and turned, his humor level rising as he noticed a faint blush across the bartender's cheeks. Had the guy just been checking out his ass? Biting his lip to keep his composure he grappled on top of the packages until he had a hold of his clipboard. He had to think, and think fast. He needed a way into this guy's pants, there was no other way around it. But it wasn't like he was a mechanic, how could he find some kind of excuse to stick around?

_Those boxes look a little broken, maybe I can take a look? _Yeah. Him and his handy duct tape. That wasn't going to work at all.

Roxas took the clipboard from the delivery guy. Would it be a bad idea to ask him if he wanted anything to drink? Roxas didn't fear any repercussions from his boss for smoozing on the job. But would this guy even say yes? Was he being seriously desperate?

_Tone it down a notch. You just need to get laid, and come on. This guy is seriously hot, do you really think he's single? Just 'cause its been a while doesn't mean you should suddenly start fucking around with taken guys._

And even though Roxas was glad his voice of reason had finally shown up, he was a little disappointed. He actually thought he could end up _liking_ the guy. And for God's sake he was _gorgeous. _Mind elsewhere, Roxas scribbled his signature somewhere near the line he was supposed to and moved to hand the clipboard back. His eyes met the delivery man's and his mind shut down. He had the idea he was in the middle of doing something but he just couldn't… quiet… remember.

It was official, this guy had the hots for him. Axel hadn't just been being overly hopeful. He was still a little shocked that such a babe could be feeling anything for a guy like him but he was fully prepared to take advantage of the situation. Putting on a suave smile Axel reached for his clipboard, intentionally brushing his hands seductively with the bartenders. He certainly wasn't expecting his effect to be so grand as to make the guy stumble, falling towards the hard concrete floor. Without thinking, Axel lunged and grabbed the younger guy, falling to the floor, the hot blonde on top of him effectively pushing the wind out of his lungs as he landed.

Roxas had no idea what had happen. One minute he had been immobile, the next flying through the air, and now, somehow, he was exactly where he wanted to be, sprawled over the sex-god's body. He had to admit, this guy felt so much better then he looked. And had he just… saved him? Roxas tried to push himself off of his rescuer and then hissed in pain as his ankle protested his weight, effectively sprained. Biting back a grunt of pain, Roxas closed his eyes, trying to fight back very unmanly tears.

Axel slowly opened his eyes as he began once again to breath. This _was _exactly what he had wanted, but he hadn't really thought it would be brought about in such a way. That was when he noticed how incredibly light the other guy was. But he didn't feel fragile. Hard contoured edges skimmed against him, giving Axel a hard on he still wasn't sure he should try to conceal. Suddenly the blonde man was gripping his shoulders and wincing in pain. As Axel had been eying the more delicious parts of the bartender's body it seemed that he had somehow inflicted an injury to himself.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked hesitantly, instinctively cupping one arm behind the stranger's back as he sat up. It was obvious the other guy was trying not to cry and Axel felt a little pang somewhere near his heart. It was a bit bizarre but he let it out of his mind. Reaching a sitting position Axel gently cradled the other fellow in his lap a little concerned. Judging by the way the guy was cradling his ankle he was guessing a sprain.

Roxas bit back a groan as he was deposited into the other guy's lap. It was a blessing and a curse. There was no way he could move, not with his newly bummed ankle, but if he stayed in this position much longer things were going to get embarrassing. The delivery guy's arm was wrapped firmly behind him and Roxas's ass was firmly planted against his groin. Wait.. Was that a.. hard-on?

"Dude, is that a chubby?" The words were out before he could even reply to the other guy's question. Slapping his hands over his mouth he stared, shocked, scared, and totally embarrassed. What. The. Fuck. Was that?!

Axel's eyes widened and he nearly dropped the guy, before remembering about the sprain. He almost felt the urge to look down, just to make sure that was what the guy was talking about but there was a person in the way. Which was the whole reason he was "sportin' a chubby" in the first place!

"What the hell am I supposed to do, you rubbing yourself all over me like you are!" Axel shouted back, indignantly. Really this situation was totally preposterous.

"Me?! You're the one who dragged me into your lap!" Roxas's hands fell from his face as he screamed back, knowing that he _had _been rubbing himself all over the poor guy and trying not to admit it.

"Well, You're the one who was practically drooling over me! And you stared at my ass, don't pretend you didn't!" His voice raising a few decibels Axel didn't know what was going on. This guy was screaming at him but… it was so… _sexy. _His lips were moist and parted slightly, deep breaths sawing in and out of them. He must have unconsciously gripped Axel's shirt while he shouted, because his delicate looking hands were balled into fists around the material. Axel wanted to throw him down and his need reflected in his eyes.

"Yeah?! Well you… You-! Oh to fuck with it!" Roxas had had enough, and the heated gaze had been the last straw. Reaching to grab the guy's hair Roxas realized that his hands were already balled into fists around his shirt and made do. Pulling him roughly down by the shirt, Roxas pressed his lips hard against the other guys. His pent up frustration, embarrassment, and maybe something else welled up inside him and burst forth in this single kiss. Plastering himself against the man he kissed with an expertise that surprised even him. It must have been because this kiss was better then all kisses he had ever experienced, even if the other party wasn't participating.

Axel was in shock. Complete overload of the senses. Really, this guy moved way faster then Axel's poor brain could keep up with. All he knew was they had fallen, fought, and now he was being sexually harassed. And he loved it. But..

"Wait," He pushed lightly against the smaller man's shoulders. "Wait," he added again as the man gazed at him with lust-glazed eyes. The look in his eyes melted Axel and he was almost overtaken with need, but there was one thing he needed to know. It was obvious to him, if not to both of them, that kissing was just the beginning. And though this guy was a sex pot Axel really wasn't one for a quick tumble. Specially without even knowing with the guy was.

"I don't even know your name." He whispered, caught up in the other man's eyes. His lips felt bruised from the heavy kiss and aching.

Roxas blushed as he realized that he didn't know this guy's name either. What was he thinking? Even though this guy was beautiful, Roxas didn't want to just thrown down in the storage room of his work. But, he didn't want to let go either. Somehow, for some reason, he felt an instant connection to this man. As if it were _right _for him to be cradled in his arms. As if it were the way things were supposed to be. Suddenly, everything clicked and Roxas realized then and there that he would never be able to forget this guy. _He_ was who Roxas had been waiting for his whole life.

"Roxas," he breathed. "My name is Roxas."

* * *

A/N: Next part coming soon. XD _Good_ part coming soon I guess I should say...

* * *


End file.
